Stronghold Wiki:Simplified Ruleset
Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, is the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. You may like to consider them for this Wikia. # Be Bold! If you think you can improve an article in any way, do so without hesitation. Changes are listed on the Recent changes page, so other users can review them. If you are really unsure, put a note on that article's discussion page. Likewise, feel free to create new articles, as long as they do not already exist. # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. # Third Person: Unless writing in a guide-style format, a third person perspective is needed. "The best defense for the player in this case would be three round towers, each with a brazier and ten archers", rather than, "The best defense for you in this case..." # Links: Use care when tagging key words. Plurals do not work in tags, thus, Spearmen will red-link. Spearmen , however, will work. # Correct Grammar: Use correct grammar at all times. This includes capitalization and punctuation. In the older days of this wiki, it was fairly common to find articles such as, "spearmen are bad cuz they have no armor. so pleas dont create them!!!!" While that particular sample never actually existed, you get the point. If you're not sure about the correct format, contact an Administrator. # Walkthroughs: If you want to make walkthroughs make them into walkthrough namespace (Walkthrough:walkthrough name). Also remember to use template. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too!